La mauvaise carte en main
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Loki fait une fois de plus preuve de ruse en révélant à Laufey qui il est, mais cette révélation n'a pas l'effet qu'il aurait souhaité. Et si Laufey montrait à son tour son vrai visage? Et si la vie de la famille de Loki était une fois de plus mise en péril à cause du Dieu des Mensonges?


**Hello! Je vous présente un nouvel OS qui trottait dans ma tête depuis une bonne semaine déjà (: Pas de spoilers pour Thor: The Dark World, rassurez-vous!**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Il y avait bien des choses qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer, et imaginer ce qui se passait en ce moment même devant lui, Laufey n'aurait jamais cru le penser. Et pourtant, l'impensable et l'un des pires cauchemars qu'il était en mesure d'imaginer venait de se réaliser, là, sous ses yeux aussi rouges que des rubis en colère. Il ne réalisa d'ailleurs pas tout de suite la réalité qu'on lui dévoilait. De surprise, il en oublia même de poignarder le corps du Père de Toute Chose ce corps sans défense car plongé dans un sommeil indéfini.

-Eloigne-toi du roi, le menaça alors la vermine d'Asgard, tenant un sceptre entre ses mains.

Le sceptre d'Odin, connu pour son pouvoir destructeur, était désormais en la possession de ce vile menteur et traître aux mots couverts de venin.

-Tes paroles sont aussi venimeuses que l'aura que tu dégages, asgardien. Les mensonges sont ce qui te fait vivre, et tu ne sais que mentir, siffla Laufey, reprenant contenance.

-Je dis l'entière vérité pour une fois. Je suis votre sang, et je n'ai pas disparu tel que vous l'aviez cru, lança Loki avec colère dans la voix.

Le jeune princesse laissa toute sa haine couler dans cette phrase. Il songea même un instant à utiliser sa si puissante magie développée pour faire souffrir le roi de Jotunheim, mais la vie de ses parents était en jeu. Loki leur jeta un regard discret tout en gardant son air menaçant. Odin était aussi inerte qu'une statue, goûtant encore à son fameux sommeil d'hibernation totalement inutile , tandis que Frigga était au sol, encore évanouie par le coup qu'elle avait reçu et qui l'avait envoyé contre un mur.

Le magicien eut peur quelques secondes qu'aucun d'eux ne se réveille pour l'aider et pour le sauver, car ils étaient maintenant ses seuls atouts, Thor ayant été banni et n'ayant sans doute plus la force de venir à Asgard à cause du Destructeur. Mais cette peur qu'aucun de se réveille, elle était davantage adressée à sa mère, laquelle ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir l'aider. L'envie d'utiliser ses pouvoirs effleura encore plus son esprit, mais il se contint.

-Alors c'est toi le fils bâtard, lâcha soudainement le roi Laufey.

Loki serra les poings dès que cette phrase le traversa. Son plan, qu'il avait du début cru efficace, semblait de plus en plus tomber à l'eau. La réaction de ce géant des glaces peu poli était inattendue, et pas la bienvenue, en plus.

-Que croyais-tu, bâtard ? Que j'allais t'accueillir à bras ouverts ? Sache que je me fiche de ta petite vie autant que je me fiche de celles de ces asgardiens qui se trémoussent aux pieds d'un vieux fou. Et moi qui croyais qu'Odin t'avait tué…

-Vous vous trompez sur mes pensées, Laufey. Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez de la vérité. La seule que vous allez devoir accepter, c'est que je vous tuerais pour avoir osé attaquer Asgard.

-Tu crois cela, bâtard. Cette vérité que tu me présentes n'est qu'une vulgaire illusion, un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais. Tu aurais dû mourir à la naissance. La guerre de Jotunheim a failli rééquilibrer la loi de la Nature. Puisque même Odin n'a pas su t'enlever cette vie que tu ne méritais pas, je le ferai moi-même. Mais d'abord, je vais tuer les souverains de ce royaume et montrerais ainsi ma domination ! cracha le géant des glaces, son regard meurtrier posé sur son fils.

Ce dernier, blessé, tenta pourtant de ne rien laisser paraitre, et garda son expression froide sur le visage, tout en jetant un nouveau regard discret à ses parents menacés de mort. Il ne permettrait pas qu'un fou tel que Laufey ne leur enlève la vie, jamais. Son regard, encore une fois, s'attarda sur sa mère, qui reprenant doucement conscience. Elle sentait le danger autour d'elle, mais ses membres se refusaient à la porter. Néanmoins elle sentait la douce présence de son fils, de l'un de ses fils tout du moins, et l'autre présence de son mari encore endormi. Et cette autre présence, plus menaçante que les deux autres, celle qui lui donnait des frissons de froid…

-Par lequel vais-je commencer ? Sais-tu comment nous les nommons sur ma planète, ces souverains ? sourit Laufey, faisant à nouveau réapparaitre une lame de glace de sa main, une lame destinée à faire souffrir, pas à tuer.

-Je serais curieux de savoir, cher père ! ironisa Loki, cherchant en même temps un moyen de protéger sa famille.

-Odin a mille noms sur mes terres, et il est traité tel qu'il est, comme un lâche qui ne sert que fuir comme un elfe à chaque fois qu'il entrevoit une bataille. Son royaume serait en guerre, il la fuirait et irait se cacher ailleurs !

-Je te l'accorde, ce vieux borgne est incompréhensible, même pour moi, mais au moins il n'est pas comme toi, morceau de glace que je vais prendre plaisir à couper en mille morceaux ! fulmina le plus jeune.

Laufey se contenta de lui lancer un de ses regards les plus noirs destiné à lui faire peur. Il concentra ensuite son attention sur les yeux du petit asgardien. Maintenant il pouvait entrevoir sa véritable nature, mais Loki était tellement petit pour un Jotun…né d'un viol entre le roi et une petite chose de quelques 500 ans venant de Vanaheim, la planète même de la reine d'Asgard. Le roi de Jotunheim sourcilla. Il n'y avait pas pensé, à celle-là…pourquoi Loki la regardait-il toujours plus qu'il ne regardait Odin ?

-Concernant cette…asgardienne qui n'en est même pas une, sais-tu quelle douce réputation on lui donne sur Jotunheim ? jubila-t-il, se rapprochant en même temps des deux magiciens.

-Je me fiche de le savoir, grommela alors son fils, s'avançant pour arriver à hauteur de ce malotru, faisant ainsi barrière entre lui et Frigga.

-On dit que c'est une trainée, ce qui n'est peut-être pas faux. Beaucoup des miens aimeraient faire sa connaissance un jour, car elle est nettement plus séduisante que son mari !

-Ravi de l'apprendre, s'énerva Loki, poings serrés. Les femmes sont toujours plus séduisantes que les hommes après tout !

-Mais celle-là…j'en viendrais même à me demander si tu n'as pas quelques vus sur elle, et si c'est le cas, tu tomberais bien bas, mais en même temps, ça serait dans ta nature, petit bâtard, glissa Laufey d'une voix soudain plus doucereuse qu'avant.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lancer ses poings en avant, frappant ainsi le visage de son père, lequel fulmina tout de suite en se frottant le visage. Il avait une furieuse envie de tuer ce bâtard né par erreur ! Une envie si forte et si puissante, si présente…une envie que partageait Loki envers son paternel.

-N'ose plus jamais insinuer cela, monstre !

-Qui de nous est le véritable monstre, je me le demande…, murmura le roi, lançant désormais des regards entre les deux magiciens. Alors, petit bâtard, il apparait que ce n'est pas pour Odin que tu t'inquiètes le plus...est-ce ta charmante mère qui t'inquiète le plus ? Dans ce cas, elle sera la première.

-Je t'interdis de la toucher ! hurla le jeune prince, empoignant alors à pleines mains son sceptre.

Mais Laufey s'avançait déjà, prêt à passer à l'attaque avec sa dague glacée. Loki se plaça rapidement entre lui et sa mère, la protégeant du mieux qu'il put en suppliant mentalement Thor d'intervenir. Il se rendit en même temps compte de son erreur envers son frère : il n'aurait jamais dû lui mentir. Seul ce bourrin blond qu'il aimait encore pouvait désormais le sauver lui et leur famille, car Laufey semblait décidé à tous les tuer. Lentement et avec plein de souffrances, en plus.

Durant ses réflexions, il ne vit pas son paternel, plus haut que lui, le prendre par surprise et le jeter contre la lourde porte d'or trônant derrière lui. Loki, surpris, resta à terre en reprenant ses esprits. La force du roi de Jotunheim était tellement grande qu'il craignit pendant un instant de ne pas savoir se défendre contre le géant des glaces. Le temps de relever le regard vers Laufey, son fils s'aperçut que ce dernier était à présent devant Frigga, laquelle releva enfin la tête.

-Ca sera fort dommage d'abîmer un tel visage, mais il faut éliminer tous les obstacles, n'est-ce pas ? susurra le géant, empoignant de sa main valide et froide la gorge de la femme.

Cette dernière, encore sonnée, n'eut pas la force d'attraper l'une des armes qu'elle cachait habilement sur elle. Elle put seulement tenter un sort.

-Oh non, sorcière, pas de magie avec moi ! s'énerva Laufey, projetant Frigga plus loin.

La reine retomba lourdement au sol, le souffle à moitié coupé. Elle se retourna néanmoins vers les deux hommes de sa famille : Loki se relevait discrètement, prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement, et Odin restait prisonnier de son sommeil, à présent menacé.

-Je vais d'abord tuer le roi, finalement. Ensuite, je vous ferais tous souffrir, et après ça, j'irais chercher ce...Thor, ce petit imbécile qui a osé défaire la trêve que nous avions convenu, révéla le roi sans pourtant avoir de sourire.

Il n'avait aucune émotion, aucun sentiment, à l'idée de ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Donner la mort n'était guère son activité favorite, après tout, et tuer Odin et sa famille ne s'avérait même pas jouissif pour lui, bien qu'il essayait intérieurement de sourire devant le futur qu'il prévoyait d'accomplir. La famille royale d'Asgard éteinte, il serait libre de diriger Asgard et Jotunheim. Libre d'arrêter la guerre. Libre de venger les siens, et libre de punir Odin de ne pas avoir tué le bâtard lui faisant face.

Ce qu'il ne sentit pas venir, alors qu'il se penchait vers Odin et lui murmurait des paroles à l'oreille, poignard à nouveau penché vers sa poitrine de vieil homme fragile et endormi, c'était que Loki s'était à nouveau rapproché, Gungir, le sceptre royal, en main. Un coup partit dans son dos après qu'il eut cru entendre les paroles de son _fils_. L'instant d'après, il sut qu'il avait perdu. Loki était plus fort que lui, plus fort et plus rusé. La fin, sa fin, il l'attendit sans fermer les yeux, défiant ce petit Jotun du regard. Le coup fatal tomba soudainement sur lui, enfin, il n'était plus. Le destin reprenait le cours des évènements comme il était prévu. Laufey était mort, Frigga et Odin sauvés, surtout sa mère bien aimée, et Loki, Loki et Thor se retrouvant face à face. Un destin scellé, mais un destin qui n'avait pas les bonnes cartes en main pour se déjouer.

* * *

**Petite explication du pourquoi du comment: j'ai récemment vu quelques deleted scènes dans le script original de Thor, et je suis tombée sur une scène où on apprend que Laufey sait que Loki est son fils, et qu'il le traite de bâtard, qu'il aurait souhaité qu'Odin l'ait tué, bref, ça m'a inspiré alors j'ai refais la scène à ma sauce. Elle se passe juste avant la mort de Laufey^^ J'ai rajouté des détails un peu décalés par rapport au film, je l'avoue, et je crois bien avoir fait un Laufey totalement OOC, mais je voulais changer mon point de vue du personnage^^**

**En espérant que ça n'ait dérangé personne, et à très vite (;**


End file.
